


under your skin over the moon

by astrcnaut



Series: marabilia modern au [2]
Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, feliz cumple ladrones!! me arruinaste la vida asi que te lo devuelvo con mamarracheo, rick y collen realmente son Esa Pareja sigh gay people, terrible sentido del humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrcnaut/pseuds/astrcnaut
Summary: «Me merecía el verano que tuve, quedando con mis amigos y simplemente respirando y siendo libre. Pero, como todo lo bueno, tuvo que terminar pronto, y el curso empezó otra vez. Ahora hace ya más de un mes que fui forzado a reacostumbrarme a la rutina y se me hace extraño no poder verles tanto como antes. A Kay la veo un poco más, pero es porque coincidimos en transporte público. Con Rick intento quedar para vernos aunque sea para estudiar juntos, aunque las sesiones de estudio no terminen siendo nunca muy productivas.Por eso me hace tanta ilusión ir a celebrar Halloween con ellos.»
Relationships: Collen/Rick (Marabilia)
Series: marabilia modern au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	under your skin over the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque sea la segunda parte del modern au se puede leer separadamente sin problemas! Hay algunas referencias a la primera parte pero vaya, que podéis leer primero uno y después el otro (o si leísteis el primero y no os acordáis de nada pues lo mismo!)
> 
> ALSO muchísimas gracias a Alba, Alazne, Júlia, Neus, Xènia, Ali i Iraïs por escucharme hablar de mis ideas tontas y darme AÚN MÁS IDEAS TONTAS PARA EL FIC. Sois fantásticas espero haber hecho justicia a los conceptos que me dijisteis.

Si hay algo de lo que no me arrepiento, es de haber matado a mi yo anterior.  
Tenía que hacerlo, y él tampoco opuso demasiada resistencia. Un día vine con la intención de quedarme, le robé el cuerpo y la vida y decidí que, a partir de ahora, iba a estar yo en control de la situación.  
Supongo que es lo que él hubiese querido. Después de todo, somos la misma persona, y solo utilizo la idea de un «yo viejo» y «yo nuevo» para verbalizar mejor cómo pude cambiar tanto del día a la mañana. El Collen viejo, después de todo, sigue aquí, no se ha ido. Ha estado presente en el último año de nuestra vida y quiero pensar que está orgulloso de nosotros; orgulloso de que decidiera dejarlo todo para empezar de nuevo en una ciudad nueva, de que cambiara de carrera y conociera gente nueva.  
Aunque yo he estado en control, él también lo ha visto todo. Me vio conocer a Kay, a quien hoy considero mi mejor amiga y hermana; me vio pasar noches en vela intentando entender los programas de cartografía y horas sin descansar para terminar los trabajos; me vio conocer a las tres personas que más miedo me daban y me vio enamorarme de uno de ellos.  
Supongo que si le hubiera dicho lo que le esperaba el año siguiente, no se lo hubiera creído. Yo mismo a veces no lo hago, incluso cuando tengo a Rick entre mis brazos y nos susurramos lo mucho que nos queremos, incluso cuando me paso horas con Kay, riendo y diciendo tonterías, incluso cuando entro a ver mis notas y veo que he aprobado.  
Me merecía el verano que tuve, quedando con mis amigos y simplemente respirando y siendo libre. Pero, como todo lo bueno, tuvo que terminar pronto, y el curso empezó otra vez. Ahora hace ya más de un mes que fui forzado a reacostumbrarme a la rutina y se me hace extraño no poder verles tanto como antes. A Kay la veo un poco más, pero es porque coincidimos en transporte público. Con Rick intento quedar para vernos aunque sea para estudiar juntos, aunque las sesiones de estudio no terminen siendo nunca muy productivas.  
Por eso me hace tanta ilusión ir a celebrar Halloween con ellos. Creo que fue idea de Kay alquilar una casa rural en medio de la nada para poder celebrarlo sin preocuparnos por si molestábamos a los vecinos. Como era muy grande y había muchas plazas libres, avisamos a unos amigos más y, además, así nos salía más barato. A algunos de ellos ya los conocía de antes, como a Tayeb y Sabir, pero a los demás los veré allí por primera vez en mi vida.  
Falta una semana justa para Halloween, así que es el momento de empezar a buscar el disfraz. Todas las tiendas, sean cuales sean, se han llenado de calaveras que te observan con los ojos vacíos, telarañas falsas colgando por las paredes y calabazas en cada rincón, y todos los bazares están a rebosar de disfraces de distintos tipos y tallas. En el que estoy ahora con Kay, hay desde disfraces de animales para niños hasta disfraces para adultos que no les importe morir de hipotermia.  
Para ser sinceros, estamos en este berenjenal por culpa de Jared. Yo me hubiese conformado con maquillarme la cara y poco más, pero tuvo la idea de celebrar Halloween con disfraces en grupo y, aunque creo que su idea de vestirnos de piratas ha sido fantástica, lo peor ha sido que, de repente, todo el mundo se ha metido demasiado en su papel.  
Por un lado, en el grupo que hemos creado para el evento (que Nadim tituló «Tripulación» nada más Jared propuso la idea) se han asignado rangos y roles para cada uno. Empezaron siendo coña, pero ahora que Jared me obliga a llamarle «capitán» ya no me hace tanta gracia.  
—¿Qué talla usas, grumete?  
Y eso es lo otro. Si no me libro del lenguaje pirata a primera hora de la mañana yendo a la universidad, no hay forma humana de que pueda evitarlo mientras me amiga se tapa un ojo con un parche y coge una espada de plástico con la mano que no sujeta un garfio.  
—¿De hombre? La más pequeña, bucanera —respondo con una sonrisa. Deja la espada donde estaba y empieza a mirar entre las tallas de un disfraz que, si no me equivoco, es la versión masculina del que se compró ella la semana pasada.  
—Arr, pues solo quedan medianas o grandes. —Me da dos golpes en la cabeza, como si quisiera comprobar si hay algo dentro—. Deberías haber sido más previsor, marinero de agua dulce.  
Me río y me pongo uno de los medianos en frente para ver cómo de largo me puede quedar. Las mangas me cubren hasta pasadas las puntas de los dedos y seguramente me irá un poco ancho, pero no creo que parezca que me he puesto un saco.  
—Esto me servirá —declaro, haciéndole un gesto para dirigirnos a la caja. Ella empieza a seguirme, pero entonces se da cuenta de que se estaba llevando el parche y el garfio y se da la vuelta para devolverlo a su sitio.  
Miro otra vez el disfraz. No creo que me quepa, pero no me preocupa. Después de todo, aún tengo tiempo para arreglarlo si es necesario.  


*******

  
Los días han pasado más rápido de lo que podría haber predicho y, de repente, ya es el día de marcharnos. Como somos diez, nos hemos dividido en dos coches ya que, por suerte, más de una persona en el grupo se ha conseguido sacar el carnet. En el que me he metido yo conduce Nadim, y Jared inmediatamente se ha puesto en el asiento del copiloto para indicarle el camino con ayuda de Google Maps. Kay, Rick y yo nos hemos sentado detrás, y ella ha querido meterse en medio, y cito, «para no tener que tragarme vuestras tonterías de pareja», aunque en el fondo sé que lo hace para poder hablar con los de delante sin tener que torcerse en posturas extrañas.  
Ponemos música nada más arrancar, aunque no tardamos en bajarle el volumen al mínimo para poder hablar con tranquilidad. Es la primera vez que nos encontramos los cinco juntos en bastante tiempo y, la verdad, estaba empezando a doler lo mucho que los echaba de menos.  
El camino, por suerte, no es demasiado largo, y pronto llegamos a la casa rural donde pasaremos el resto del fin de semana. Casi no llega la cobertura, está todo rodeado de árboles y campo y, lo mejor de todo, hay una piscina suficientemente grande para todos. Jared la ve e inmediatamente se gira para golpear el brazo de Nadim y señalársela. Prácticamente puedo ver sus ojos iluminándose con las posibilidades, así que intentaré no tener el móvil encima cuando esté cerca del borde.  
Hemos sido los últimos en llegar, así que las camas libres que nos quedan son las que nadie más ha querido.  
—Bueno, ¿quién es el pringado que va a tener que dormir en el sofá? —bromea Tayeb, saliendo junto con Sabir de una de las habitaciones que después veo que tiene una cama de matrimonio. Inmediatamente nos giramos hacia Jared, que chasquea la lengua con desagrado.  
—¿Así tratáis a vuestro capitán? —Se cruza de brazos—. Ve a fregar la proa —añade, señalándolos a ambos—, y da gracias que no te mando con los peces.  
Sabir y Tayeb hacen un saludo con la mano y se van a otro sitio. Rick y yo miramos entre las habitaciones hasta encontrar una con dos camas individuales que, no hace falta decir, juntaremos cuando nos vayamos a dormir. Terminamos de dejar nuestras cosas en el cuarto, nos entretenemos un poco y, para cuando decidimos volver, nos cuesta un poco encontrar el camino a la cocina. Cuando por fin la encontramos, vemos a Harren guardar la poca comida que hemos traído para pasar el fin de semana en los armarios con ayuda de Owain. Kay nos ve y nos silba, y nosotros nos reímos y hacemos una reverencia.  
—¡Por fin llegaron los tardones! —exclama con burla—. Qué, ¿estabais muy ocupados? ¿Teníais muchas cosas entre manos?  
—¿Necesitáis ayuda? —pregunta Rick, ignorando la pulla de Kay.  
—No, de momento nada —dice Nadim sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.  
—Seguramente en un rato empezaremos a hacer la cena —explica Harren, y Kay se sienta en la encimera justo en frente de la ventana.  
Está empezando a oscurecer, y la luz del crepúsculo crea un halo de colores alrededor de su cabello. Es en momentos como estos que me pregunto cómo he conseguido una mejor amiga tan guapa.  
—Podéis ir a dar una vuelta, si queréis —nos dice—. Pero, eso sí, cuando os vayamos a buscar más os vale estar decentes —nos advierte con un dedo acusador. Yo me río, recordando incidencias pasadas, y me acerco a ella para darle un beso en la cabeza y tengo que ponerme de puntillas para hacerlo.  
—Nos vemos en un rato, entonces —digo, agarrando la mano de Rick y llevándomelo de la cocina.  
De camino al exterior, nos cruzamos con Sabir y Tayeb, que no dejan de sacar decoración de Halloween de una bolsa. Se la dan a Gavin, que se dedica a colocarlas por toda la casa. Aquí la gente ha venido muy preparada para la fiesta y yo a duras penas me he acordado de traer el disfraz.  
Por fin salimos y el frío de octubre nos da en la cara. Sin que yo diga nada, Rick pasa un brazo alrededor de mis hombros para atraerme hacia él y yo abrazo su cintura. No es la mejor postura para caminar, pero no tardamos en encontrar un banco de mármol debajo de un árbol, donde nos sentamos. Desde allí se puede ver la casa y parte del bosque y, aunque de vez en cuando se oyen gritos desde el interior, estamos solos y en silencio.  
—¿Sabes? —me dice Rick tras unos minutos en los que tan solo nos abrazamos—. Me alegro muchísimo de poder pasar estos días contigo. Tendríamos que hacer esto más a menudo.  
—Pero bueno, ¿te crees que estamos hechos de oro? —le pregunto con una sonrisa. Como no quiero moverme y romper el abrazo, le doy un beso en el hombro—. Yo también lo creo. Este sitio es muy tranquilo.  
Prácticamente no nos movemos hasta que sale Kay a decirnos que vayamos a cambiarnos, que vamos a empezar la fiesta en un rato. Al entrar, vemos que cada uno se va a sus respectivas habitaciones para cambiarse (excepto Jared, que se ha quedado el sofá y se va a cambiar al baño). Tuve que darle un par de retoques con la aguja a mi disfraz, pero por suerte ahora me va como un guante. Rick no tiene un disfraz estereotípico, pero lleva ropa que podría llevar perfectamente si estuviera a bordo de un barco pirata y, lo mejor de todo, deja sus brazos descubiertos. Siempre doy gracias a todos los dioses por dejar que Rick tenga esos brazos, y esta vez no es una excepción.  
—Qué guapo vas, grumete —le dijo, apoyándome en sus brazos como si fuera lo único que me mantuviera a flote. Rick se ríe y captura mi rostro entre sus manos antes de posar sus labios sobre los míos con delicadeza. No siempre es así de suave, pero las veces que lo es son, definitivamente, mis favoritas.  
Rick es fuerte y alto y, si no lo conoces, da miedo. Yo mismo le temí durante una buena época hasta que descubrí que, tras esa apariencia macarra, había la personificación de un oso de peluche. En estos meses que llevamos juntos me ha demostrado mejor que nadie nunca que merezco ser querido, que no tengo que cambiar nada de mí mismo, y he descubierto lo mucho que me gusta querer. Cuando estamos juntos, me mira como si no creyera ser digno de mí, como si mereciera ser adorado como un dios, y me abraza y acaricia como si temiera apretar demasiado y romperme.  
Y, sinceramente, eso es porque no se ve con mis ojos. No se ve cómo sonríe y, de repente, hay un poco más de luz en el mundo, no sabe las ganas que tengo de besarlo cada vez que lo veo concentrarse en algo, que solo necesito un mensaje suyo para que mi día sea inmediatamente mejor. Creo que no hay suficientes palabras en el mundo para describir lo mucho que le quiero.  
Rick y yo no tenemos una relación perfecta, ni de lejos, pero creo que somos mejores personas gracias al otro.  
—Vámonos, nos están esperando —me dice, aún sin separarse demasiado de mí—. No les vamos a privar más rato del placer de verte.  
Le doy otro beso rápido antes de salir de la habitación para irnos al comedor. Somos los últimos en llegar, los demás ya están todos vestidos y ayudando a llevar la boles de patatas y bebidas de la cocina a la larga mesa del comedor. No sé exactamente qué ha cocinado Harren, pero el aroma que llega de la cocina huele muy bien.  
—¡Por fin llegáis, bucaneros! —nos saluda Jared. Lucho por no empezar a reírme en su cara al ver su disfraz: es estereotípicamente pirata, gorro y parche incluidos, y tiene un loro de peluche cosido en su hombro izquierdo. Para más inri, tiene la camisa medio abierta y se le ve todo el pechamen—. Preguntadme qué me ha pasado —nos pide, señalando el ojo cubierto por el parche.  
—¿Qué te ha pasado en el ojo, mi capitán? —pregunta Rick, divertido. Por su tono de voz, creo que intuye lo que se viene.  
Yo, definitivamente, no esperaba que Jared levantara el parche para mostrar un segundo parche debajo. Me parece tan histérico que ya no me puedo contener y empiezo a reír sin control. Si este payaso es nuestro capitán, vaya circo de tripulación.  
—Anda que eres tonto —le reprocha Nadim, dándole una colleja. Kay viene a su lado y lleva un disfraz que es, básicamente, como el mío, así que nos señalamos con el dedo como si nos sorprendiera descubrir que vamos a conjunto—. Venga, ayudadnos a traer las cosas —nos manda y nos hace un gesto para que los sigamos a la cocina.  
Harren, por lo visto, ha preparado bocadillos calientes que no habrá sacado del horno hace demasiado. Owain los está pasando a unos platos grandes que me tiende. Aunque no puedo ver lo que Harren está preparando en los fogones, estoy bastante seguro de que huele a queso y, sabiendo un poco la comida que hemos traído, es probable que lo esté fundiendo para las toneladas de nachos que Gavin ha comprado.  
Cojo el plato de bocadillos que me tiende Owain y lo traigo a la mesa. Ya queda poco espacio, así que tengo que mover un poco los platos y vasos para hacerle un hueco. Por suerte, cabe perfectamente.  
Estoy a punto de girarme para volver a la cocina cuando, de repente, oigo un grito ahogado.  
Me doy la vuelta hacia la puerta que conecta el comedor y la cocina y veo a Rick intentando mover hacia el centro del plato unos bocadillos que peligrosamente se acercan al borde, y me fijo en que tiene un pie levantado un par de centímetros por encima del suelo.  
—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto, preocupado, acercándome a él. Gavin, que estaba cerca, coge el plato de sus manos para dejarlo en la mesa—. ¿Qué ha pasado?  
—Me he torcido el pie un poco, casi caigo. —Supongo que ve mi preocupación, porque intenta apoyar el pie en el suelo y sonríe, aunque no es muy convincente—. Estoy bien, no pasa nada.  
—¿Puedes andar bien? —Me pongo a su lado para que pueda apoyarse en mí si lo necesita, pero hace un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.  
—No pasa nada, en serio, Collen. Si no me duele. Casi —añade al ver que no me lo estoy creyendo.  
—Siéntate igualmente, no te fuerces más, por si acaso —le indica Nadim. Le separa una silla de la mesa y le hace un gesto para que tome asiento. Rick no se niega y cojea hacia la silla, y supongo que le debe doler más de lo que quiere aceptar.  
Me siento a su lado; después de todo, somos suficientes, no necesitamos a diez tontos para poner la mesa. Le cojo de la mano y se la aprieto con cariño.  
—Estoy bien, en serio —me dice antes de que pueda decirle nada. Qué mentira más descarada.  
—Ni se te ocurra mentirme, Richard —le advierto, medio en broma, pero entonces veo que ladea la cabeza, confuso. Al principio creo que es porque no le gusta que le llamen por su nombre completo y, como es la primera vez que se me ocurre hacerlo, no le ha gustado, pero resulta que ese no es el caso en absoluto:  
—Rick no viene de Richard —me corrige. Por su expresión, me da la sensación de que le parece la situación más graciosa del mundo. Parpadeo, confundido.  
—Ah, ¿no? —Rick niega con la cabeza—. ¿De dónde viene, entonces?  
—Adivínalo.  
Antes de que pueda borrarle su sonrisa pícara de la cara, Jared se sienta en su silla, vuelve a levantarse y empieza a golpear su vaso con un tenedor. En este punto, ya estamos todos sentados y listos para empezar a cenar.  
—¡Tripulación! —grita, haciendo que me olvide de la conversación que estaba teniendo con Rick. Levanta un pie, lo pone encima de la silla y de sus botas saca una petaca. A estas alturas no debería sorprenderme nada de lo que haga, pero lo hace. Abre el tapón y bebe un trago muy largo antes de secarse la boca con la mano—. No tengo ningún discurso ni nada que deciros, solo quería que me mirarais todos. —Kay le lanza un nacho—. Ale, buen provecho.  
Si tuviera que describir la escena con una comparación, seguramente lo haría con una manada de mapaches viendo un trozo de comida tras una semana sin comer. Todo el mundo empieza a agarrar de los platos casi sin tener en cuenta cuáles son para qué parte de la mesa. Tener nuestra barriga contenta es la única forma, por lo visto, de mantenernos callados, porque durante toda la cena no pronunciamos ni una palabra. La comida se termina antes de lo que nos gustaría, y entonces vuelve el ruido y las conversaciones cruzadas, pero no duran mucho, porque entonces Jared y Nadim sacan botellas de ron y Sabir conecta unos altavoces a su móvil y entonces empieza la fiesta.  
No recuerdo a quién se le ocurrió que la fiesta fuera completamente inspirada en la estética pirata, pero a mí, personalmente, me encanta. Entre todos creamos una lista de reproducción con canciones de marineros y estética pirata, y eso hace que nos metamos más en el papel.  
Salimos fuera y nos sentamos en círculo al lado de la piscina, yo entre Kay y Rick. Nos vamos pasando la botella mientras hablamos de cómo sería la vida si viviéramos en un barco pirata de verdad y, sinceramente, me dan ganas de abandonarlo todo, robar un navío y zarpar muy lejos. Con ellos a mi lado, no tendría la mitad de mis problemas. Sé de cartografía, podría hacer de guía. Además, Jared ya se ha apropiado el papel de capitán, y a Harren se le da genial cocinar. Podría funcionar.  
Al menos, eso es lo que pienso mientras levanto la vista al cielo, un poco borrosa por el alcohol. Lo mejor de estar en medio del campo es que puedo ver las estrellas. Cuando estoy en la ciudad, el cielo es oscuro, vacío, y a lo mejor se ve un único astro en toda su eternidad. Aquí, sin embargo, hay tantas que no sabría ni por dónde empezar a contarlas, y la luna nos ilumina tenuemente con su luz.  
Doy un trago a mi vaso y apoyo la cabeza en el regazo de Kay, que empieza a acariciarme el pelo con cuidado. «Te quiero mucho», quiero decirle, y no sé si me salen las palabras bien o no pero sonríe y se inclina para darme un beso en la frente.  
De momento no hemos hecho nada específico de Halloween, así que alguien propone empezar a contar historias de terror. A mí siempre me han gustado, pero sé que a Rick no le hacen demasiada gracia, así que me levanto de la falda de Kay para sentarme encima de la de mi novio. Él me rodea con los brazos al instante, como si al sentarme hubiera activado un mecanismo automático, y apoyo la cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello mientras escucho a Nadim mientras intenta (no con un buen resultado) contar una historia de terror.  
—¿Es Rico? —le pregunto en un susurro, recordando de repente nuestra conversación de antes de cenar.  
—Tampoco. No me puedo creer que después de tantos meses juntos no te sepas mi nombre entero.  
—¡Nunca me lo has dicho!  
Rick se encoge de hombros y no dice nada más al respecto. Uno a uno vamos contando leyendas urbanas de nuestros pueblos, anécdotas escalofriantes que nos han pasado, historias que es imposible que sean mentira. A medida que van pasando las horas y la botella se va vaciando, sin embargo, cada vez son más y más mamarrachas. Llega un punto en el que nos olvidamos de que estamos celebrando Halloween, volvemos a sacar la música y seguimos celebrando la fiesta como antes.  
Bailo con Kay, y con Rick, incluso con Jared, y después hacemos un grupo grande y tiramos a Jared a la piscina y, cuando me canso, me siento en el suelo. No puedo apartar la mirada de Rick. Ya no cojea, así que imagino que su pie está mejor. Sé que desde que llegamos prácticamente no me he separado de él y que se podría decir que lo único que he hecho ha sido pensar en él, pero no puedo evitarlo. Hay algo en él que me hace sentirme a gusto, como si mi hogar estuviera a su lado. Me ve observarlo y me manda un beso a lo lejos, y yo río y me tumbo en el suelo para mirar las estrellas otra vez. Poco a poco hay más gente uniéndose a mí, hasta que estamos todos en el césped.  
Rick me acurruca entre sus brazos y me siento protegido, del frío y de cualquier cosa mala que pueda estar escondiéndose en el bosque. Veo por el rabillo del ojo a Jared, que nos había estado mirando, quitarse un parche para ponérselo en el ojo libre, y no puedo aguantar la risa.  
—Quizá ya es hora de irnos a dormir —sugiere Kay en un punto de la noche. Hace bastante que no hablamos, la música ha dejado de sonar y estoy bastante seguro de que como mínimo uno de nosotros se ha dormido. Varios le damos la razón y empezamos a levantarnos—. Venga, tripulación, mañana más y mejor.  
—Arriba, grandullón —le digo a Rick. Ambos nos levantamos a la vez y entonces noto que se me ha quedado mirando.  
—¿Estás cansado? —me pregunta. Sé perfectamente que eso significa que me quiere llevar en brazos y, si hubiera sido cualquier otro momento, no hubiera tardado ni un segundo en aceptar.  
—Pero, tu pie…  
—Está perfectamente. —Hace un gesto con la mano para que no me preocupe y, sin avisar, se agacha, me fuerza a pasar el brazo por encima de sus hombros, me coge por debajo de las rodillas y axilas y me levanta. Me agarro a su cuello con fuerza. Sinceramente, no hay nada mejor que un novio fuerte que te lleve a los sitios.  
La primera vez que Rick hizo eso, a Kay le dio envidia. Me dijo que ella estaba harta de tener que caminar a todos los sitios y que obligaría a Nadim a ir al gimnasio para que hiciera lo mismo con ella, pero creo que lo decía en broma porque no recuerdo la última vez que Nadim hizo ejercicio.  
Entramos en la casa y nos damos las buenas noches. Está todo por recoger, pero eso será un problema para mañana. Rick me lleva a la habitación y me deja caer sobre la cama con cuidado, pero tengo que volver a levantarme para ponerme el pijama. Prácticamente no soy consciente de mis movimientos, sigo un poco borracho y estoy cansado. Aunque he traído mi propio pijama, rebusco entre la bolsa de Rick hasta encontrar una sudadera suya que, aunque me va enorme, muchas veces se la robo para dormir.  
Me tumbo y cierro los ojos sin saber cuándo podré abrirlos. Poco después, siento que la cama se hunde bajo el peso añadido de Rick y, nada más sentir su presencia apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y él me acaricia el pelo.  
—Es Rickon —me dice. Levanto la cabeza, confuso—. Mi nombre.  
Me río. Es, probablemente, el último nombre que me hubiera esperado, pero creo que a estas alturas no hay nada de él que no me sorprenda. Ni siquiera sé qué le respondo, simplemente uso las pocas fuerzas que me quedan para darle un beso de buenas noches antes de caer dormido entre sus brazos.

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente es cortito pero quería sacar algo hoy para el día de Ladrones porque es mi libro fav y me proyecto un montón en Collen :')
> 
> ¡Aprecio un montón los comentarios y feedback, tanto por aquí como por mi [twitter](https://twitter.com/kaivega_)!


End file.
